A New Kind of Bird
by Hunter XZ
Summary: This is the story of Rei Tori, a young man with a mysterious past, trying to deal with the ins and outs of being an ashikabi in the sekirei plan while also trying not to get fired from his new job. And maybe he has more to do with this battle royale plan then he thinks. OC x harem


**This is my first Sekirei fanfic**

 **The main character is an OC. His name has significance.**

 **This is a harem story (Obviously). I already figured out what girls are in the house. Personally, I think I did a good job with it.**

* * *

If one were to look on the streets of Tokyo, they would see the normal busyness and liveliness of the city. Thousands of people walking around, going about their regular business. All was normal, and it was the start of a new day.

In a certain apartment, a figure underneath it's bed cover began to stir. The covers flew off the bed to reveal a man. The man got out of bed and walked lazily to the bathroom, stepping over and around unopened suitcases and boxes. As he walked into the bathroom, he went to the sink and started the water, before splashing it into his face. He then looked into the mirror to see his own reflection. The man he saw in the glass was decently taller than most people, standing at a solid 190 cm **(About 6'3)**. He had waist length straight gray hair with a single strand standing on the top and violet eyes. The man evaluated his appearance in the mirror, a small smile grew on his face.

"Alright Rei Tori, you're in a new city, got a new apartment, and are starting your new job tomorrow. Now the only things left to do are to finish unpacking and go get some groceries, because this place has no food." Opting for a tight, gray long-sleeved v-neck, and a pair of white jeans, the man dressed himself and left the building, ready to begin his day.

 _ ***One Hour Later***_

"Thank you for your purchase." The cashier said. "Please come again"

Rei left the convenience store, bags in hand. Has he stepped onto the sidewalk, he looked towards the direction of his home and sighed. "I knew I should have taken my car." He said,looking down at his bags. "Now I've got to lug these things back. Well whatever, my legs need the exercise." He began walking back to his apartment at a casual pace. He was about halfway there when something happened.

"Out of the way please!" A voice said before Rei felt something impact his side. He stood strong, only taking a single step to regain his balance, but judging from the small scream he heard off to his side, whoever hit him wasn't as lucky.

Rei turned his head to see who ran into him, and he was surprised to see a girl on her backside, rubbing her head. He had no problem admitting the the girl was cute, having long black hair and matching eyes. Her attire consisted of a sort of customized white and purple miko wear along with a pair of fingerless gloves and a large purple bow in her hair. However, the thing that really caught Rei's attention was what she was holding. 'A naginata' he immediately recognized. Realizing that the girl was still on her butt, he extended his hand towards her. "Sorry about that. Need a hand?" He offered.

She looked up at him, eyes wide with a small blush adorning her face. "O-Oh, thank you" she stuttered as she grabbed Rei's hand and allowed him to pull her up. "But I'm the one who should be apologizing. You were minding your own business when I ran into you." As she spoke, she bowed her head slightly.

"Don't worry about it." The gray haired man said. "As the expression goes, no harm no foul. Name's Rei by the way. And you are?"

"Oh, my name is Kaho. It a pleasure to meet you." She said.

"Same". Rei responded. "So why were you running anyway Kaho?"

The girl seemed slightly surprised by the question. "Oh, well you see, I-" She was cut off by a shout.

"Finally, we found you!" A feminine voice said from the alley behind Kaho.

Rei stretched his neck to look behind the girl with the weapon, only to see two more black haired girls, twins evidently, wearing some type of bondage get up. 'Okay Miko Girl I can handle, but what the up with the dual bondage slaves?' Rei thought to himself.

"You know, it's pretty annoying having to chase you around." The one in the darker colored outfit said. "Now stop running and let us take you out!" As she finished her sentence, violet colored electricity formed between her fingertips.

Surprised by her apparent ability, Rei could not hold in his thoughts. "Lightning hands. That's new."

"Oh no!" Kaho said, seemingly ignoring the violet eyed man as she began running. There was only one problem. She was still holding Rei's hand. Unintentionally pulling the gray haired man along, the weapon ceiling girl fled from her twin foes at inhuman speeds.

'She's fast.' Rei calmly thought as he was pulled by the girl, body whipping around in the wind like a ragdoll.

"W-Wha? Hey, get back here!" The more busty of the twins demanded as the other one sighed.

 _ ***Five Minutes Later***_

The naginata wielding girl finally stopped her hurried sprint in an alley. "I think I managed to lose them." She said.

"Good for you." Rei said from behind her, scaring her.

"Ah!" She yelled as she turned to face the gray haired man. "W-W-What are you doing here?" She asked, confused.

"You never let go of my hand." The violet eyed man said blandly as he gestured to their still connected hands.

Kaho blushed as she released his hand. "I-I am so sorry!" She hastily said with a small bow.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "So why were those two chasing you before?"

"O-Oh, w-well you see, they were t-trying to eliminate me." She answered.

"Eliminate?" Rei asked in confusion. "What are they assassins or something?" He asked bluntly while scratching the back of his head.

"What?" The girl asked, confused. "No, they weren't hired for it or anything, or at least I don't think so. You see, I not suppose to give a lot of details, but we're going to be part of a competition that's going to take place in the city a-" She was cut of by her companion.

"And those two want to take you out before the competition officially starts." Rei surmised, understanding the situation. Trying to discretely take out enemies before an actual battle began was a tactic that Rei was familiar with. However, it wasn't one that he was particularly fond of it though. It was far too boring in his opinion. But her explanation also left some questions. "So why are they targeting you specifically? Will you have some kind of advantage that will come into play after the everything begins."

The girl placed her hand to her chin in thought. "Well, I'm not sure if advantage is the right word. But the competition won't get fully underway until all of the combatants find their destined partners. I haven't found mine yet." She stated sadly.

Rei put his hands in his pockets. "Alright, so what does-" He suddenly stopped talking and placed his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Wha-" was all the girl had time to say before she was abruptly pushed to the side. She turned to look at the spot where she stood a moment ago, only to see a small bolt of lightning hit it.

"Tch," a familiar voice rang. "I missed." The bondage wearing twins from earlier suddenly jumped down, landing In front of the boy and girl pair. "Would you stop running already!" The bustier one yelled as electricity emanated off of her. "Seriously, Hibiki and I have chased you across half the goddamn city! Just give up!"

"You should listen to Hikari. It would be easier for everyone that way." The one in the more reddish outfit said as sparks started coming from her hand.

"Very well." The girl with the bow said as she readied her naginata, stepping in between the lightning duo and Rei. "I'm done running. Now I fight! I, #87, Kaho, will take you on." As she made her proclamation, the now identified Kaho charged at the two lightning users.

The two twins leaped back as Kaho swung her weapon in a wide arc. Hibiki fired a thin bolt of electricity towards Kaho, who jumped back, only to move her naginata to block another attack from her right side.

As this exchange commenced, Rei watched with a critical eye. 'Speed, strength, reaction time: all three are better than a normal human's. Kaho said that they were part of a competition. I wonder if all of the participants are like this. Also, that lightning is definitely not something that humans can do. So what exactly are they?' As the fight continued, the gray haired man's thought changed. 'While this fight is impressive, it's also one sided. Those twins might be able to take Kaho down in a one-on-one fight. Two-on-one, she doesn't stand a chance. Right now, they're just playing with her. It's only a matter of time until they finish this.'

As if his thoughts were reflected onto reality, Kaho found herself slammed against a wall and fell to her knees. Her clothes were torn and burnt in several places, and while she herself didn't have any major wounds, it was easy enough to tell that she was exhausted from her heavy breathing alone. Across from her, the lightning twins barely had a scratch on them.

"Well, it's been fun." Hikari said as she and Hibiki you their hands together. "But this is it!" At her words, electricity gathered in both of their hand and fired towards the down Kaho.

The Black haired girl closed her eyes in fear as the lightning bolt approached her. As she waited for the pain, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, I'll be taking this."

At those words Kaho felt her naginata get pulled out from her grasp. She opened her eyes to see a figure with familiar long gray hair standing between her and the incoming lightning blast. "Rei! What are you doing!" Kaho shouted in panic.

"A naginata, not my preferred choice of weaponry, but I can work with this." Rei said, seemingly ignoring the girl. The violet eyed man smirked. Positioning the naginata in front of himself with both hands, Rei began to spin the long weapon at an incredible speed. As the lightning came into contact with the weapon, it was almost immediately dispersed by the force of the weapon's rotation. Rei then let the bladed weapon stop its rotation and turned to the stunned girl behind him. "I got bored of just watching and decided to join in." He turned back to the shocked **(No pun intended)** duo in front of him. So ladies, you done, or would you rather dance with me for a bit?" He asked, smirk still firmly on his face.

"Hi-Hibiki!" Hikari commanded as she began to charge electricity on her fingertips.

"Right" Hibiki responded, getting the message. The twins then each fired their own lightning attacks at the boy.

"Nope" Rei said as he jumped to the side to dodge an attack from Hikari. He then jumped back to avoid Hibiki's assault, only to fall into Hikari's range. This back and forth continued for a few minutes. 'They have great cohesiveness,' Rei thought 'Unless I change my approach, I'm not getting anywhere.' Cementing his thoughts, Rei surprised all present by throwing the naginata at the twins like an impromptu javelin.

The lighting user avoided the incoming weapon by jumping to their respective sides, letting it go between them and plant itself in the wall behind the two. They both quickly turned back towards the thrower of the weapon, only for Hibiki to see Rei charging right at her. Panicking, the girl hastily launched a lightning attack at him. However, She was frozen stiff as he blocked her attacked by by throwing his left hand in front of him, allowing it to take the full brunt of the shock. The woman was so surprised that she was unprepared for the powerful right hook that launcher her through the air and to the ground a good six or seven feet away.

"HIBIKI!" The remaining lightning twins shouted. "You're gonna pay for that." She screamed as she died bolt after boot of electricity towards him.

Seeing the approaching attacks, Rei ran towards the angered woman and slid the the ground, allowing a bolt of electricity to go over him. Still on motion, he grabbed the naginata that was still in the wall with his right hand and and kept to the right, dodging another attack and jerking the weapon from the wall. He then jumped high towards his assaulter, letting another attack go just underneath his feet. Landing right in front of Hikari, he didn't give her time to react before he used the naginata to sweep her legs out from under her. Finally, before she fell to the ground, Rei planted his left foot sternly in the black haired woman's sternum sending her flying into her sister, who had just herself gotten up, causing bother to fall to the ground in pain and surprise.

Rei smiled. "So, the way that I see it, you guys have two options." Rei said as he slowly approached the fallen forms of the twins, the naginata being twirled in his right hand. "You can either keep doing what you're doing, or go home and give up on attacking Kaho here. Also, just know that if you choose option B, I'm going to start getting violent, and trust me, you wouldn't like that." While he talked, the figure of a three eyed skull seemed to appeared behind him, and his smile widened into disturbing territory. These two things did nothing at all to alleviating the fear that was beginning to find its way into the twins' hearts.

"Hi-Hikari," Hibiki stuttered, " m-maybe we should j-just go."

"Tch, w-we won't forget this y-you bastard!" And with that, the duo fled, leaving the gray haired man and his Miko companion.

Weapon slung over his shoulder, Rei turned around and began walking towards Kaho, who was stood still in awe. As he got closer, he began talking. "So, you alright?" He asked lazily.

"What?" Kaho asked, surprised. The look on her face suddenly changed from one of confusion to see one of concern. "What do you mean am I okay!? I should be asking you that. That attack you took! Is your arm okay!?" She exclaimed, looking at his left arm that was hanging limply to his side.

Rei followed her line of sight to his arm and shrugged. "Don't worry about it. While I'll admit that my arm's numb as hell, I've been through worse."

"But still," Kaho countered. "Why would you do something so incredibly reckless!?"

"I didn't think that it was too reckless." Rei stated bluntly. "I notice while you were fighting them that their electricity seemed to be stronger when they were closer together, so I separated them and took them on one-on-one. To be honest if I had put a bit more effort into it from the start I probably could have avoided getting injured." He mumbled that last part to himself. "But anyway, I'm fine. What about you, you looked pretty beaten up."

Kaho looked down, a blush creeping onto her face. She smile. "You're not only strong but also kind and caring. It must have been fate that brought us together."

Rai didn't fully agree. "Well, I don't think I would give myself such high praises. You're injured and I'm concerned. It's nothing more than that."

The black haired girls smile and blush grew at his words. "And such humility. I am sure of it. Our meeting was no coincidence."

Rei was confused by her words. "What are you-" he was cut off by something suddenly impacting his lips, forcing them shut. His eyes widened as he looked ahead of him to see Kaho standing on her toes, her face attached to his own with her lips. He was eve more stunned when a pair of luminescentl violet wings seemed to erupt out of her back. The light of the wings was so intense that Rei was blinded for a moment.

Kaho separate her lips from Rei's, and with a blush and smile on her face, spoke. "I hope you will take me, my ashikabi."

* * *

 **Well that's it.**

 **I hope all of you liked it.**

 **Please review**

 **Constructive** **criticism is appreciated.**


End file.
